The resistance of a memory element within a resistive memory cell changes according to a program current supplied to the memory element. Accordingly, a resistive memory cell stores information by using resistance differences within the memory element as a form of data storage. In the case of a phase change nonvolatile memory, resistance differences occur in response to phase changes within a phase change material used as a memory element. A resistive memory device should typically go through a test prior to a sale (e.g., a firing test or a wafer burn-in test). A voltage or a current higher than a voltage or a current necessary during a normal operation of the resistive memory device is required in the testing phase. Examples of resistive memory devices are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,580,278 to Cho et al. and US 2010/0027327 to Chung et al., which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.